Never Simple
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: Remus Lupin is a slave. Nymphadora Tonks is a Princess. Their lives have never been simple. Trust me when I tell you this, this is like no fairy tale you have ever seen before. Rated M for a reason. Tonks is the same age as Remus in this story. Warnings are on the inside.
1. Slave

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**In this story Tonks is the same age as Remus and the others - 17 Sirius is almost 18.**

**Warnings for the whole story include: Torture, Abuse, Sex (most likely), Swearing, Violence**

**Warning for this chapter: Abuse and Swearing**

* * *

"_Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery, none but ourselves can free our minds"_

_- Bob Marley_

Chapter 1 - Slave

Life has never been simple for Remus Lupin. For starters he is a werewolf so considered by many to be below them. Secondly, he is a Gryffindor living in Slytherin Kingdom, so considered by many Slytherins as below them. Lastly, and the reason to why he was living in Slytherin kingdom is that he is a slave. Yes, a slave since the tender age of four it was the only life he knew.

Picking up the soft pillow and fluffing it Remus couldn't help but dream about what his life would be like if he wasn't a werewolf – what it would feel like to be free.

He used to be happy working as a slave for the royal Black family but ever since Prince Sirius, his best and only friend, left and ran away to Gryffindor kingdom he had been all alone… No one could protect him. Not that he actually need protecting, being a staggering six foot two he was one of the tallest in the whole kingdom, it was just nice to have a friend for once.

"LUPIN!" Remus' head shot up as he heard king Orion roaring his name from outside the door in the hall way. A tinge of fear crept up the teens spine, knowing nothing good could come from the king's rage.

When the door to the kings quarters was slammed open revealing a very furious looking king, Remus immediately bent to his knees bowing his head in respect.

"Half Breed" Orion hissed a look of utter disgust riddled upon his face that he had to consult with such a beast. "Have you done all your chores today?" Remus nodded at the question relieved that he had, that way the king's fury wouldn't be increased, his head was still bowed he must respect the Lord of the house. The king always had his way with people he disliked and Remus was a person he utterly detested. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" Orion said pulling Remus out of his thoughts.

Slowly raising his head, Remus' green eyes locked with the kings furious grey ones. The kings lip thinned "disgusting creature" he muttered before sending a swift punch squarely on Remus' cheek bone and eye socket causing the boy to fall flat on the ground groaning in pain, though everyone especially Remus knew he had had so much more worse. _Why the fuck does this stuff always happen to me? _Remus thought, no other slaves got beaten like he does… _Well none of the other slaves are werewolves _a nasty voice in the back of Remus' head retorted.

"Stand up" the king ordered. Standing up on shaky legs Remus did his bidding rising to his full height, which was taller than the king himself. "Princess Nymphadora from Hufflepuff is having a ball in Gryffindor kingdom to celebrate her birthday."

Remus' handsome face frowned in confusion "sorry for my interruption sir but what does this have to do with me?" Knowing what was to come Remus didn't even flinch when a fist connected with his bottom lip causing it to split open and blood to dribble down his chin. He was stronger than that, his fear disappearing and being replaced with frustration. _Calm down you must show respect _Remus thought over and over again trying to calm himself down.

"Don't ask questions" King Orion hissed, that was the number one rule in Slytherin kingdom towards slaves under no circumstances were they to ask questions, not like that ever stopped Remus. "Because we are royalty meaning we have been invited to this cods whelp of an event. We have to arrive a week early to acquaint our Gryffindor allies" the last words were said bitterly, everyone knew this friendship between the Gryffindors and Slytherins wasn't going to last… They hated each other but must remain civil in order to keep the friendship between kingdoms.

Remus' eyes widened hopefully at the sound of maybe going back home. A place he hadn't been since he got bitten and sold into slavery thirteen years ago.

Thankfully the king didn't notice he was too absorbed in his own rant "I am allowed to pick one slave to accompany us on this trip – I have selected you."

Remus smiled gratefully "thank you sire – I haven't been to my home kingdom since I was very young."

"Shut up and get out of my sight my son will need help packing." He waved for Remus to go and the werewolf did so with no complaint, glad to be out of the king's presence.

Heading off into the direction of Prince Regulus' room, Remus suddenly stopped. _'I can't go in there looking like this' _he thought as the blood gushing out of his bottom lip was starting to drip onto his clothes. Also he needed to get ice on his cheek before it got even more swollen. Hastily, he turned the corner of the ancient palace right into the kitchens.

As soon as he entered, Remus was flooded by a sea of glares sent his way. The message was clear; they were disgusted that such an invalid freak of nature was allowed to travel with the Royal family to Gryffindor Kingdom and not them, news travels quick here. Even though they were slaves too, they were much more respected.

Going over to the sink, ignoring the glares and huffs of dislike sent his way, he began to wet one of the cloths and placed it onto his throbbing lip sighing with contentment as the cold water eased the pain.

Something hard hit against his head, and Remus turned quickly turned round as the sniggers erupted. One of the chefs was throwing a potato alternatively to each hand. His blue eyes narrowed at the werewolf whose face stayed emotionless. "I don't want any of your filthy half breed blood on my work surface" he muttered harshly nodding his head over to the corner where a leak had started to puddle on the ground. Brown dirty water, which would surely cause an infection to the wound.

The group erupted into hysterical laughter, Remus frowned and his eyes went downcast as the feeling of loneliness was creeping up into his soul and not coming out again.

"Stop it you morons" came feminine, but very stern female voice. The laughter ceased at once and the servants and chefs cowered as one Pomona Sprout waddled towards them.

Pomona Sprout was the castle's top gardener. She wasn't usually an angry person but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures, and when she was angry you didn't want to be in her way. Being in slavery since she was sixteen, the minimal age _humans _had to be in order to get sold, she knew what it felt like to be a prisoner in this hell hole for a long time. Furthermore, she was born in Hufflepuff Kingdom meaning she believed in fairness and equality, she was the only person who would stick up for Remus now in situations like this.

"Why don't you oafs shut up and get a life, Lupin has done nothing wrong" she huffed eyeing the group dangerously.

"Nothing wrong?" A black haired man roared brokenly, eyes wide and glaring at Remus who tried to take a step back but was unable due to the work surface and sink. "He gets to go to Gryffindor Kingdom – His home." He muttered the last word with venom. "How come a half breed gets to go and not us" he gestured to the others round the table who all jeered with agreement.

"I think blackmail" Sprout said bitterly, and Remus' head snapped up in realisation to look at the group who were previously stood up lowered slowly back down to their seats. "Lupin was Prince Sirius'" gasps erupted you weren't meant to use the Prince's name within this kingdom. "Only friend whilst he was here… Think of everything he could do to the boy and the Prince couldn't do anything about it" she spoke as though Remus wasn't there. In some aspects he really wished he wasn't.

Waddling over to where Remus was, she snatched up Remus' bony wrist and led him to the back room. It had a wooden chair and a table as its only decoration. They left eight furious men and women in their path.

"Sit" Sprout ordered indicating to the wooden chair with her eyes.

Pulling up the seat, Remus sat down. As soon as his bottom made contact with the chair Sprout pulled his face into one of her chubby hands and proceeded to press the damp cloth to his injured lip bringing a small pained flinch from the werewolf.

"Sorry" she apologised softly presenting him with a small sad smile. "But dare I say you have been through a whole lot worse than that" she continued with a smirk and Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're right there" Remus reply was rather muffled by the now red cloth that was still on his lip, absorbing all the blood which was starting to slow down.

Sprout continued to mend his lip and eye in silence making Remus fidgety. Deciding to ask what had been bugging him for the past ten minutes he broke the quietness with a sigh and a mutter of "Do you really think they are only taking me with them for blackmail." He raised his sea green eyes to look at Sprouts morose chocolate brown ones.

"Yes" she sighed heavily. "I do believe that is a part of the reason why they are taking you."

Remus' eyes lowered to the floor once again, '_I should have known, I knew this was too good to be true.'_

Seeing the disheartened look on the teens face she hastily continued "However, I also believe you were chosen because you are the most hard working person with in the castle and will represent Slytherin Slaves with respect and trust towards their master."

Remus scoffed at the word trust in association with the king. He and he doubted any other Slave would ever trust the king truly. This earned him a light hearted slap to the side of his head.

"None of that" the frizzy haired woman scolded him.

Remus smiled lazily up at her, feeling a little bit guilty though that he was allowed to go home even if it was for blackmail when Sprout, who had been here longer then him wasn't allowed to see her home kingdom. "Do you ever miss it" Remus started awkwardly, "Hufflepuff Kingdom that is?"

"You would be a fool if you didn't miss your home Kingdom" Sprout muttered making her way over to the table in the corner and leaning against it. "I had a life before here" she continued looking towards the ground with glassy eyes. "It was so sudden when they took me, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. One day I was happy with my family the next I was on a carriage full of slaves making my way here." A tear slipped out of one eye and trailed down her cheek.

Remus nodded not wanting the woman, who had mothered Remus in times like this, to be upset even more. How a slave got taken away from their home was always one of the most touchiest stories everyone tries to ignore, not like any of them asked Remus though. Some were sold like Remus, the council had every right over werewolves so it was their profit, but most like Sprout were taken at the age of sixteen away from their home kingdom.

Averting his gaze to stare out the window Remus watched as the gentle breeze made the tree's shudder. Some of the red, orange and yellow leaves fall gracefully off the branches and to flow with the wind. Life was simple for a leaf; they could get out of here being swept away. Sometimes Remus thought he would like to be a lead or a bird, able to get away from this hell of a place.

"Shouldn't you be attending to Prince Regulus?" Sprouts watery voice broke Remus out of his trance. It took a few seconds to comprehend the woman's words before his eyes widened comically. Darting out of the chair, knocking it over in the process he muttered "Shit." He left the room leaving Sprout chuckling fondly at the boy.

* * *

Remus huffed with lack of oxygen as he approached the Prince's door. He had run all the way from the kitchens which was all the way on the other side of the castle and even though he wasn't unhealthy the sprint had taken it out of him a bit. Light brown hair fell into vivid green eyes as he straightened himself up.

Timidly knocking on the door, Remus waited patiently for the Prince to give him the okay to enter. Prince Regulus never hurt the werewolf like his father does, but he definitely inherited his father's anger out bursts; every Black did, even Sirius.

"Come in" came a voice from the inside of the old oak door. Popping his head inside Remus saw Regulus was dressed in his finest black silk robes and his back was faced towards him.

Cautiously, stepping into the room with little sound Remus could literally feel the tension in the air.

"You're late" the sixteen year old drawled, still not turning around.

"My apologies sir, I got a bit distracted. I won't allow it to happen again" Remus mumbled to the floor, the tension in the air slowly seeping its way into his body.

"You got distracted" the Prince repeated with a hiss, spinning round on his feet to glare at Remus. However, seeing Remus' head bowed he immediately softened, knowing something wasn't right. Striding gracefully up to the werewolf, he placed two fingers under the boys chin tilting hid head up to inspect the damage.

"Merlin Lupin" Regulus hissed frowning. "If you told me about this I wouldn't have been so harsh on you" Regulus smirked playfully and relief filled every fibre of Remus' body. Glad to have the nicer version of Regulus Black in his company.

When the Prince loosened up a bit he became an average sixteen year old: chatty, hormone raged (which made his angry out bursts more frequent) and wanting to seek comfort. Remus wouldn't actually call them friends but the prince shared his worries with him; making him more than just a slave and more of a friendly ear.

Regulus talked for hours as Remus packed all of his things into a big green trunk which had the Black crest and motto embedded on it.

"Remus?" Regulus spoke the slave's name suddenly, and from that Remus knew that this must be important because no one but Sirius called him by his given name. The Prince was looking up at the ceiling in wonder from his position on the bed.

"Yes my Prince?" Remus replied absentmindedly, placing the Prince's robes into the trunk.

"Have you ever had the urge to mate?" asked the Prince still looking at his spot on the ceiling so not noticing the blush that crept up Remus' neck and face.

Werewolves were odd creatures. Just like real wolves, werewolves mate for life. Meaning the first person Remus was to make love with will be the only person in his life.

"No" he answered awkwardly wondering why the Prince had just asked him such a thing.

"How do you know who you want to mate with?" Regulus pressed further, his eyes wandering from his original spot on the fall to stare at Remus in the eyes.

"I – I don't know." Remus told him truthfully, frowning with confusion as to why he was son interested in such a thing. Things like mating didn't really concern Remus; he knew no one would be willing to mate with a werewolf so he didn't want to pay much mind to it. "Why so curious?"

"No reason" answered Regulus a tad too quickly for it to be true he got up to the window to stare out of it. The servants would be finishing their chores now so they were free to walk round the gardens in the evening. Remus saw the Prince smile, a smile he had never seen before. A smile that lit up his face as he stared down. The werewolf was curious as to who he was smiling towards.

Chuckling Remus decided to take pity on the Prince and changed the subject. "So why are they celebrating the Princess of Hufflepuff's birthday in Gryffindor Kingdom" he inquired arching an elegant brow from his place by the trunk.

The Black heir laughed at this and averted his gaze from outside to look at Remus again "Let's just say Princess Nymphadora has never been simple, even when we were younger she always stated that she would love her seventeenth birthday to be in Gryffindor Kingdom and not her own."

Remus' eyes widened to hear of the Princess' age, he always presumed that she must have been a child from the stories Sirius had told him. She was naturally clumsy, knocking everything over in her path and was a prankster like her cousin Sirius, that's why Sirius loved her so much. So it was a surprise to hear that she would be turning the same age as him.

"Will she have to choose a husband?" Remus asked continuing with his work.

"Naturally" Regulus rolled his eyes. Most royals had to choose their husband or wife when they were seventeen so that they will be married for their eighteenth. Only some got away with choosing a bit later. That is why Sirius left, he didn't want to be arranged with some stuck up Slytherin when he already had found his love that and also he went against all the policies his family stood for.

He quickly finished his chores and bid the prince good bye with a bow. Heading off to his room, the smallest room in the servants quarters, he packed his little belongings into a shabby bag and lay on the floor in front of the blazing fire. That night his dreams were riddled of images of a pink haired woman.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Dark Twinkling Eyes

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing J.K Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing, Abuse**

* * *

"_When I first saw you I fell in love, and you smiled back because you knew"_

_William Shakespeare_

Chapter 2 – Dark Twinkling Eyes

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Remus woke with a start to the noise which was invading his ears. Curling himself into a tighter ball from his place on the floor in front of the fireplace, he tried to drown out the banging on the door.

"Get up half-breed now! The royal family are not going to wait for you, you know" with one last bang on the door the person left.

It took a second to actually comprehend the words. Remus' eyes shot open. He was late! The one day he had slept in on, was the only day he actually had a chance at seeing his home again.

Ignoring his aching muscles and bones from sleeping on the cold hard floor, the werewolf stood up quickly sprinting into the servant bathrooms rushing past the ones which said rude remarks as he past them. Brushing his teeth and washing his face in a record time. Remus grimaced at his eye, it was now very purple and swollen also his lip had now formed a bright red scab.

However, Remus couldn't care less though as he went to change. Nothing can ruin this day. Looking down at his clothes he realised that he slept in yesterday's retire. Now clad in shabby brown trousers, which were actually his best, and a black button up shirt (the black was compulsory), its sleeves rolled up to his elbow revealing some of his scars which could have passed for labour damage. Though it wasn't much, it was the best clothing Remus had for this kind of situation. It also complemented Remus' complexion handsomely despite the damage caused by the king.

He hastily headed off towards the castle's front gates with his shabby brief case in hand.

"You're late half breed" Walburga, the queen of Slytherin Kingdom, hissed angrily. Giggles erupted from beside him and he turned round to find a very smug and amused looking Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy staring at him.

"My apologies my Queen, I had trouble waking up." Remus apologised, dread coursing through his body.

"That's not the only trouble you will have had if you don't load these trunks into the carriage." The Black queen threatened going red in the face and narrowing her eyes at the werewolf which made the two women beside him laugh even more.

"Of course your majesty£ Remus answered lifting the trunks easily off the floor and piling them all onto the back of the carriage. To most people it looked as though nothing was pulling them but Remus knew very well that wasn't the case, that it was actually thestrals what were the source of movement.

"You finished yet beast?" Came a clod drawling voice, making Remus have the urge to roll his eyes and be sick at the same time. Lucius Malfoy. The one person who was worse than the king himself. Standing 6 foot tall, having a face where his chin took up a third of it and having piercing grey eyes. He is Remus' hell.

"Do I look done to you?" Remus breathed quietly, hoping the blonde didn't hear his counter. He continued to pile the last of the trunks onto the carriage.

"What was that?" Malfoy snapped, his nostril flaring. Striding up to Remus so that they were nose to nose, well Lucius had to look up a bit, he hissed "You will wish yourself dead if you ever speak to me like that again." The blonde punched the wolf harshly on the chest causing the werewolf to fall backwards onto the sharp edge of the carriage.

Remus gasped in pain when he both heard and felt at least two of his ribs on his left hand side break as he came into contact with the carriage.

Cynical laughs erupted from the royals as Remus curled into a ball, his breathing laboured. He was clutching his rib in dear life trying to ease the pain. He didn't cry though, Remus Lupin never cried.

"Might want to remember who your superiors are next time you think you can say things like that to us" Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, smirked. He walked straight past the pained werewolf in favour of getting into the carriage soon followed by the rest of the Black family. It was only Regulus who sent a sympathetic look towards the werewolf.

'_What was I thinking?' _Remus thought pushing himself off the floor, he was starting to regret wanting to come on this journey to Gryffindor Kingdom. Sitting on the outside of the carriage where the trunks were _'nothing I can do about it now.' _Trying to make himself as comfortable as possible, still clutching his ribs. The carriage set off.

* * *

It didn't take too long to get to Gryffindor Kingdom, being the slave of a royal family can have its advantages too as the lanes were all cleared for the arrival of the Slytherin royals.

From what Remus had seen of the kingdom so far, it was the most beautiful place on earth. In contrast to Slytherin, everything in Gryffindor seemed to be light and cheerful instead of gloomy and sullen. Huge mountain ranges which separated Ravenclaw from Gryffindor, the emerald green meadows which separated the snakes from the lions and crystal lakes which separated Hufflepuff from their brave allies seemed to make this heaven even more picturesque. This place is heaven.

'_No wonder Sirius wanted to stay here' _Remus thought in the back of his mind as his eyes went over to some of the children who were playing the lake. As soon as the carriage went passed them they all started waving making Remus chuckle breathily, waving back to them as best as he could. He couldn't remember his time here as a child, he couldn't remember anything before he became a Slytherin slave.

All of a sudden the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Turning his head, his jaw dropped at the most amazing sight right before his eyes. A castle, bigger than anything Remus had ever seen before stood tall right in front of the carriage. Gargoyles of various creatures such as hippogriffs, griffins, winged horses and many more stood on the roof, their stony eyes watching the kingdom.

"I swear nothing is worse than staying in that stuffy carriage for ten hours" Narcissa complained as she got out of the carriage, forgetting to state that they actually did have breaks in order to stretch their legs. Her nose was wrinkled in a way that people would assume that there must be a piece of dung underneath it.

"I couldn't agree more" Walburga spoke her voice laced with smugness with the knowledge that she is royalty "Where's the monster?"

Carefully hopping off the carriage, clutching his aching ribs, Remus walked round to join the family with their 'crisis'. "You called ma'am?"

The Queen turned sharply, her cold grey eyes locking with warm jade green ones. "About time" the queen muttered angrily "I want you to-" Walburga was cut short however by the sound of the castles great oak doors opening and people, obviously the Gryffindor King and Queen, approaching them.

By now all of the Slytherins, were out of the carriage and were standing in a horizontal line before the older King and Queen.

"Welcome Lord Orion and family, I hope you had a safe journey here." The black haired, greying man greeted. Obviously the King of Gryffindor, Charlus Potter.

"We did" hissed Orion irritably.

King Charlus looked taken aback by the other King's harshness, but didn't say anything. "Well if you would like to follow me, my staff" the King gestured to the kind smiling faces behind him "will take your luggage to your quarters."

"Very well" Walburga nodded stiffly, setting off through the doors.

Remus noticed he wasn't the only one amazed as Regulus' eyes were as wide as plates. Apparently, even if you have been here before it can still amaze you.

Remus stayed behind, trying to help the servants unload though only with one hand so not to aggravate his ribs.

"We can take it from here" a feminine voice came from behind him. Cautiously, turning round he was met with soft emerald green eyes and a shock of long red hair. The girl, who didn't even reach his shoulder, was smiling kindly at him revealing the top row of her straight white teeth. However, Remus could also see the concern in her eyes. He couldn't blame her either, he had now developed a sheen of sweat on his forehead and from the damage from yesterday he looked far from an angel.

"Are you sure I can always help?" Remus replied politely, unloading one more of the bags and placing it in the arms of a friendly looking male servant. Actually, everyone looked friendly here except for a hooked nosed, greasy haired sullen boy who was glowering at him from his place by the grand doors.

"No it's no trouble, I'm Lily Evans" she introduced herself, holding out her hand which Remus politely took. "Are you-" her question was cut off however by the sullen boy approaching them.

"King Orion wishes your presence" the boy drawled his obsidian eyes locking with Remus' with distaste.

Remus nodded quickly, wonder what on earth he did to offend the boy. "Thank you and by the way I'm Remus" he told Lily who smiled. Shyly he took off as fast as he could up to the doors leaving the other two bickering teens.

If the outside is beautiful, the inside is absolutely amazing. As soon as he got in he was gifted by the sight of a long wide corridor which had a red carpet embodied with a gold lion on it from end to end of the hall. On the right wall there were seven stained glass windows each one showing one of the many victories Gryffindor Kingdom had accomplished, the light shown on them engulfing the whole hall in colour. And at the very end of the hall there was a magnificent throne, obviously for King Charlus to sit on during in court. Everything in here seemed warm in comparison to the Slytherin throne room. On the left of the hall was a door and a hall leading left at the end of the hall. Various voices could be heard from inside the door.

Wincing as his ribs gave a painful twinge; he took his hands away and went to the door. He couldn't show the royal family how much pain he was actually in. Knocking on the door quietly he waited patiently.

"Enter" King Charlus' voice commanded gently from the other side of the door.

Keeping his head down he briskly made his way over to King Orion's ignoring Sirius' relief sigh and his quiet cheer of "Remus." Kneeling down before the King he kept his eyes firmly at the ground "You called sir?"

"I did" the smirk was evident in the King's voice. "I must introduce you to the royal families as you will be helping tend to them over out time here."

Remus nodded still not raising his head. Allowing his shaggy hair to cover his beaten face.

"You will not be able to see them like that. Rise." The King taunted and Remus had to do as he wished. Carefully, as to not aggravate his ribs, he stood up then slowly raised his head.

"Oh Merlin" Prince Sirius quietly cursed, staring at his friend with a mix of shock and horror. His left eye were a variation of blue and black and a scab was forming on his lip evidence that it had been split open, not too long from the looks it.

Remus looked over at the only friend he has ever known and gave him a tight, weak though reassuring smile in order to get the message across that he is fine.

Prince Sirius wasn't the only one with a look of shock on his face. Everyone in the room who wasn't from Slytherin Kingdom also had looks of sympathy and shock riddled on their faces.

"We do not take that kind of abuse here Orion" King Charlus spoke gravely, his brow furrowed.

"He is from my Kingdom and I shall do as I wish" Orion hissed back at him.

"You've never brought one of your servants to our kingdom like this before" Queen Dorea interjected looking at Remus in concern.

"This one" Orion smirked evilly "is an exception."

"This is King Charlus Potter and Queen Dorea Potter nee Black" Lucius Malfoy stepped forward after the little argument, smiling smugly as he gestured over to the King and Queen. Queen Dorea's eyes narrowed angrily at the blonde though it then again resumed its worried look as her eyes returned to the werewolf.

"Also their son Prince James Potter." Remus' eyes moved over to where a boy about his age was standing beside Prince Sirius. He looked the double of his father with a scruffy mop of black hair, though his was darker, that seemed to stick up in every direction and had a thin face however the boy had inherited his mother's warm hazel eyes and had the same worried look in them.

"M'lady… M'lords" Remus bowed his head in respect trying to refrain himself from clutching his aching sides. He now knew how thin the line between Slytherin Kingdom and the other Kingdoms actually was.

Malfoy placed one lazy arm around Narcissa's waist, who gave a very girly giggle at the contact then pointed over to the next set of people who were all wearing blue. "This is King Alphard Black and his wife Corina Black nee Lovegood with their daughter Hydra Black."

Alphard Black was a very tall man with long black hair which was tied at the base of his neck.

His wife was a very beautiful with long dirty blonde hair that reached to her waist but was plaited; she had wistful sapphire eyes proving that she was truly of Ravenclaw heritage.

Their Daughter was a true beauty also, having her mother's long dirty blonde hair and her father's twinkling chocolate eyes. She was quite tall for a lady as she came up to his cheek, and had a kind calming smile in her face. She also had a fine layer of healthy chub round her body.

Remus once again bowed his head in respect.

Malfoy now directed his arm to the girl standing beside Princess Hydra and right next to Sirius. Remus noted that hers and Sirius' hands were interlinked, fingers weaved together naturally. Then it suddenly clicked that she was the reason Sirius left, this was the lady he had been talking about. It wasn't a bitter or angry thought, it was a happy one. He was glad that his friend had found someone and finally gotten out of Slytherin.

She too had long hair, though hers was curly in comparison to Hydra's waves, down to her waist except hers was the blackest of black, so black that it seemed a dark blue from where the evening rays of light from the window was shining on it. She also had the darkest big brown eyes, so dark that there was hardly any contrast between the iris and the pupil however this complimented her mixed raced tanned skin beautifully. Slim but not sickly so, she was literally the definition of beauty. However, Remus felt he could never look at her in that way. Which was a good thing. Firstly, because he is a slave. Secondly, he already knew the relationship between her and Sirius.

"This is Demitria Shacklebolt, a ward of Ravenclaw" Lucius didn't try to hide his disgust as his cold grey eyes gazed upon Sirius' and Demitria's joined hands.

Queen Walburga emitted a low sarcastic chuckle and everyone including Remus turned to look at her. The werewolf knew nothing good was going to come when the mistress laughed like that.

"This is the whore you left out Kingdom for, I thought she would be prettier" She sneered making her way over gracefully to the couple. She gripped Demitria's chin in a vice grip with one of her ruthless hands, lifting the girls infuriated looking face up a little so that the Queen could look at her properly.

Sirius was glowering down at his mother with the upmost hate and snatched her wrist harshly, making the Queen gasp, to pull her away from his love.

"Sirius" came a warning female voice from behind Remus. Turning round his eyes widened at the beauty who was before him. However, the lady was staring warningly at Sirius.

Lips pursed tight together, Sirius eyes wondered over to the girl though not moving his head he grimly nodded releasing his mother's wrist from where it had been held captive.

The beauty shook her head in softly, turning towards Remus. A kind smile was placed on her bright heart shaped face. Pink hair floated elegantly down just kissing her shoulder blades and her eyes dark twinkling eyes were just hypnotising, well to Remus they were. A bubbling feeling entered the pit of his stomach as soon as he looked into those eyes, this feeling confused Remus as it was unbeknown to him what it was.

Holding her hand out in front of him, Remus leant down fighting against the urge to wince and lightly touched the ring on her middle finger with his split lip. When his hand went to hers in order to support the respectful gesture it was feeling like a jolt of lighting was going through him.

"This is-" Lucius started glaring at the werewolf before he was cut short by the pink haired woman.

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself thank you very much" A twinkle of annoyance was in her eyes as she glared at Lucius who spluttered uncharacteristically.

Remus had to keep in his snort of laughter at the display; otherwise it would be his life hanging by a thread. Though he couldn't help but admit to himself that the patronising bastard did deserve it.

"I am Princess Nymphadora Tonks. However, if you call me Lady Nymphadora or anything that involves my first name I will have to kill you" She said half-heartedly smiling that beautiful kind smile at Remus again. Remus would have been concerned about the threat if it wasn't for that smile. "You may address me as Lady Tonks" she winked at him.

"And these are my parents King Edward Tonks and Queen Andromeda Tonks nee Black." The Princess spat the last word and Remus now knew why even more as to why Sirius liked her so much. The two were practically siblings rather than second cousins. Remus could literally see now a little version of Princess Tonks with her pink hair terrorising the maids with Prince Sirius and most likely Prince James. Prince Sirius had always spoken of the other young Prince to be like his brother in crime and blood brother. Sirius would always go to somewhere else; the other kingdoms were never welcome to visit Slytherin.

A sudden slap to the back made Remus' thoughts abolish as he lurched forward towards the ground clutching his throbbing ribs in pain. Looking up he saw Lucius looking very smug.

Fingers weaved through the hair on the crown of his head to hoist him up a little. King Orion was soon spitting viciously in his ear "get up."

Remus drew a shuddery pain filled breath and did the Kings bidding; though this time he couldn't take his hand away from his side.

The Slytherins, bar Regulus, were all sniggering nastily at him.

"I believe we should call it a night" Sirius said slowly, his voice laced with hate towards his Slytherin family.

"I shall escort Remus to the servants quarters as all of the servants are currently working" Princess Nymphadora told them pulling on Remus' tatted right sleeve, directing him out of the room.

Remus didn't even get a chance to look at King Orion for permission before he was out in the now darker hallway. The only light coming was from a few dim torches lit.

She led him down several hall ways grumbling to herself about "stupid Slytherins" and why do they always have to come here and ruin my birthday?"

Remus just followed silently, his lips twitching upwards in amusement as the Princess continued to grumble, turning down yet another hall way.

Going straight past the doors where servants were filing into, Remus frowned in confusion.

"M'lady?" Remus timidly interrupted her grumbling she turned to him with a large kind smile.

"Yes?"

"I believe we just passed the servant quarters" Remus shyly lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Indeed we did." Lady Tonks smirked. "I'm taking you to the physician," she continued her dark eyes melting with worry.

Remus' eyes widened. "That- that is not necessary Lady Tonks." He stuttered urgently.

Suddenly, his back was pressed against the wall and his hand had been removed from his side. A new smaller gentle hand being replaced there. Though gentle it still made the werewolf yelp in pain.

The princess pressed close to his chest, she tilted her face up so that her dark twinkling eyes locked with his jade green ones. "Really?" she whispered. Clutching the fabric of his shirt in order to pull it up whilst lowering her gaze to see the damage. She wasn't only presented with a big black/purple bruise over the boy's lower ribs, dents there proving the bones to be broken. The boy's lower torso and stomach was also riddled with old white scars and newer pink ones, criss crossing over the soft flesh.

She pulled her shocked wide eyes up again, but Remus was staring forlornly to the floor beside her, trying purposefully not to look in the Princess' eyes.

Letting go of the fabric so that it fluttered back down, Princess Tonks took his arm and hastily headed over to the ancient looking wood door at the end of the corridor. Swiftly opening the door, she greeted "Wotcher Poppy."

Remus' eyes widened at the new form of language coming from the Princess but from the roll of the eyes from the physician it must be a normal thing.

The physician was an elderly woman with brown greying hair. She had a grandmotherly look upon her and Remus couldn't help think that she would make a perfect family woman.

The hospital wing was only a small room, with dark brown walls. Multiple bookshelves covered the walls all of them stuffed to the brink with medical books. There was a also a small cabinet to the left of the room beside another door which Remus presumed must have been 'Poppy's' bedroom. Finally there was a comfortable, in Remus' view, looking bed in the middle of the room obviously for patients.

"What is the matter your majesty?" The woman asked then saw the state of Remus behind her and quickly rustled to aid him grabbing colourful potions from the small cabinet to the left of the room.

Princess Tonks pulled out a wooden chair and put raised her arms in order to put her hands on Remus' shoulders, pushing his down so that he will sit down on the chair which he did.

"Remove your shirt" Poppy instructed coming back over to the two with many different coloured vials in her hands.

Gulping, Remus did as he was told removing the piece of clothing revealing his broken ribs and past scars. The most prominent scar was the one on his shoulder which was easily the biggest one. The scar from where he got bitten as a child and had made him have to go through this hell.

Tonks gasped in horror her hair slowly fading to her natural mousy brown colour which she hated.

Poppy's eyes widened as she turned to look at the Princess gravely "Well I've never had a werewolf at my clinic before" she told her in a puzzled sort of voice. Her eyes were locked on the scar on Remus' shoulder.

Remus' eyes lowered to the floor as the two women scrutinized his body. He drank all the potions given to him. All helping him to relieve the pain, allowing him to sigh in relief, it swept away from his body. All the while the Princess' eyes never broke away from his scared body.

"I think it might be best if he stays here tonight M'lady" Poppy turned to Princess Tonks, who just nodded lightly.

"Of course"

Poppy wrapped his ribcage and his upper torso in clean bandages, then directed him onto the bed at the centre of the bed.

Sitting down curtly on it Remus couldn't help but smile happily. He pressed two of his fingers into the thin yet soft mattress. "I've never had one before" he told the two women still smiling gratefully.

Tonks' brow pulled together in confusion but it was Poppy who asked, "what? Woollen sheets?

Remus raised his head to look glance in the other two's eyes, then returning it to the mattress. "A bed." Was his simple answer, not noticing as the two lady's eyes widened in shock.

"I best be going. Sleep well Remus" Tonks said her goodbye smiling kindly at the werewolf, though her eyes held sadness within them.

Remus sighed happily as he laid back into the mattress.

"Take this dear, it will help you sleep better" Poppy told him handing him a light blue potion which he took gratefully.

Darkness soon overcame him.

* * *

A high pitch yelp woke Remus the next morning. Shooting bolt upright, ignoring the dull, yet easing, ache in his ribcage his eyes widened in horror as he recognised the voice. The Princess.

* * *

**Ages**

**Tonks, Remus, Lily and James - 17 (Tonks is turning 17)**

**Sirius - 17 though almost 18**

**Demitria - 19 because Sirius likes the older ladies**

**Lucius - 30**

**Narcissa - 27**

**Bellatrix and Rodolphus - 32**

**Andromeda and Ted - 35**

**Regulus - 16**

**Notes**

**- All the kingdoms are in a way related to the black family!**

**- Corina is Xenophilus' sister**

**- Demitria's backstory will be in future chapters!**

**- In this story all magical creatures exist and as you've read so does metaphormagus'. Though as you will find out in future chapters only few have magic and they are the grand sorcerers! As I've said this is like no Fairy tale you have ever read before.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
